Nobody Wants To Be Lonely
by Azarya
Summary: **Yet another...songfic** S+S. Includes the songs, 'Hanging By a Moment', 'ThankYou' and 'Nobody Wants To Be Lonely'. Enjoy reading it.


~*Nobody Wants To Be Lonely*~

Syaoran watched Sakura from behind as she rested her head on her desk. He sighed and watched her. 'She's so beautiful' he thought as he rested his head on his desk. He continued to think about her through the rest of the lesson as Terada-sensei continued to explain an assignment. Terada-sensei must have noticed because he walked up to his desk and tapped his head gently.

"Li-san. Have you been paying attention or is your attention somewhere else?" He asked, arms folded across his chest.

Syaoran flashed a few shades of pink and sat up before replying "Hai, Terada-sensei. I have been paying attention."

"Good." Terada-sensei replied and walked back up to the front of the classroom and continued the lesson. Syaoran let out a sigh of relief and put his head back on his desk. All the eyes that had been on him turned back to Terada-sensei and forgot about the incident. The bell rang and he the classed was dismissed. Syaoran slowly stood and gathered his things.

"Li-kun?" Came a soft, sweet voice. He looked up and found himself looking into a pair of vibrant emerald eyes.

"Kinomoto-chan?!" He exclaimed, half surprised. He felt a blush creep across his face as she continued to speak.

"I was just wondering why you were sort of out of it in class?" She stared into his amber eyes and made him blush more.

"Oh..." he said trying to keep himself from blushing anymore "nothing." He said shortly, hiding his embarrassment "nothing at all." He walked quickly out the classroom door and out of the building. 'Why am I so embarrassed when I'm around her?' he asked himself. He found himself looking at the beautiful blossoming sakura trees and picturing her. As he did he found himself softly singing a song that expressed his feelings at a moment.

Desperate for changing

Starving for truth

I'm closer to where I started

I'm chasing after you

I'm falling even more in love with you

Letting go of all I've held onto

I'm standing here until you make me move

I'm hanging by a moment here with you

Forgetting all I'm lacking

Completely incomplete

I'll take your invitation

You take all of me

I'm falling even more in love with you

Letting go of all I've held onto

I'm standing here until you make me move

I'm hanging by a moment here with you

I'm living for the only thing I know

I'm running and not quite sure where to go

And I don't know what I'm diving into

Just hanging by a moment here with you

There is nothing else to lose

There is nothing else to find

There is nothing in the world

That could change my mind

There is nothing else

There is nothing else

Desperate for changing

Starving for truth

I'm closer to where I started

Chasing after you

I'm falling even more in love with you

Letting go of all I've held onto

I'm standing here until you make me move

I'm hanging by a moment here with you

I'm living for the only thing I know

I'm running and not quite sure where to go

And I don't know what I'm diving into

Just hanging by a moment here with you

Just hanging by a moment

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura sighed as she walked home from school. Tomoyo had gone home with her bodyguards and she was sort of happy that she had because she was not in the mood to talk. "What's with Li-kun?" She asked her self for the third time. "I wonder why whenever I talk to him, he ends at a lose of words and runs away." She put a hand to her head and rubbed it in pain. "Why do I have so many questions?!" She wondered out loud. She looked up and the sky seemed to darken slightly. The words of a long forgotten song came to her head and she found herself singing.

My tea's gone cold, I wondering why I got out of bed at all

The morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all

And even if I could it'd all be grey, but your picture on my wall

It reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad

I drank too much last night, got bills to pay; my head just feels in pain

I missed the bus and there'll be hell today, I'm late for work again

And even if I'm there, they'll all imply that I might not last the day

And then you call me and it's not so bad, it's not so bad and

I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life

Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life

Push the door, I'm home at last and I'm soaking through and through

Then you handed me a towel and all I see is you 

And even if my house falls down now, I wouldn't have a clue

Because you're near me and

I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life

Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Syaoran leaned against the railing on the small veranda outside his room and looked at the starry, moonlit sky. He couldn't stop thinking about her. A vision of her appeared in the sky and he sighed once again. He longed to be next to her. To hold her tightly. "If only..." he murmured.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura slid the cool glass of her window up and let the cool night air wash over her. She looked up at the stars and gave a tiny sigh. "I wish I knew what's bothering you Syaoran." She looked up at the brightly shining full moon and blushed. She could have sworn she saw a vision of Syaoran. She reached up and touched her cheek to find it burning. "Why am I blushing?" She wondered aloud. "And why did I see Syaoran in the moonlight?" She gasped. "I called him by his first name..." She redirected her gaze once again to the moon and realized what was in her heart.

"I love him." She said. It all suddenly became clear. Syaoran loved her back. That's why he was acting like he was. She could hear in her head a song. It was faint. She continued to listen by found that it was coming not from within her head but in her heart. It was Syaoran. He was singing to her. 

There you are, in a darkened room 

and you're all alone looking out the window

Your heart is cold and lost the will to love

Like a broken arrow 

Here I stand in the shadows

[Beneath the shadows]

Come to me,

Come to me

Can't you see that...

Nobody wants to be lonely

Nobody wants to cry 

My body's longing to hold you

So bad it hurts inside.

Time is precious and it's slipping away

And I've been waiting for you all of my life

Nobody wants to be lonely so why...

[why]

Why don't you let me love you

Can you hear my voice, Do you hear my song

It's a serenade so your heart can find me 

And suddenly your flying down the stairs 

Into my arms, baby

Before I start going crazy Run to me,

[Run to me]

Cause I'm dying...

Nobody wants to be lonely

Nobody wants to cry 

My body's longing to hold you

So bad it hurts inside.

Time is precious and it's slipping away

And I've been waiting for you all of my life

Nobody wants to be lonely so why...

[why]

Why don't you let me love you

I wanna to feel you need me

[feel you need me]

Just like the air you're breathin'

[breathing]

I need you here in my life

Don't walk away,

Don't walk away,

Don't walk away, Don't walk away, no

Nobody wants to be lonely 

Nobody wants to cry

Nobody wants to be lonely

Nobody wants to cry 

My body's longing to hold you

So bad it hurts inside.

Time is precious and it's slipping away

And I've been waiting for you all of my life

Nobody wants to be lonely so why...

[why]

Why don't you let me love you

Nobody wants to be lonely

Nobody wants to cry 

My body's longing to hold you

So bad it hurts inside.

Time is precious and it's slipping away

And I've been waiting for you all of my life

Nobody wants to be lonely so why...

[why]

Why don't you let me love you

Sakura sighed. She wished that she could be by his side at that very moment. To tell him that she loved him. A bright light surrounded her and she instantly found herself leaning next to Syaoran, gazing up at the stars.

"Syaoran..." she started. Syaoran jumped at the sound of her sweet voice

"Sakura...what are you doing here? What..." Sakura put a finger to her lips and signalled him to be quite. A faint blush stretched across his face."

"Ai...ai..ai shiteru..Syaoran." She stammered. She blushed as well.

"Ai shiteru Sakura." Replied Syaoran. 'Did I just say that?!' He thought. His eyes widened as Sakura drew him closer to her. He instinctively brought his lips down on hers. As the moonlight shone down on the young fourteen year-olds, they kissed, fulfilling destiny.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

By Azarya 

Disclaimer: I don not own CCS or any of the characters. I don't own any of the songs used. Everything belongs to their respected owners. Thank you.


End file.
